


Дурная привычка

by MagnusKervalen



Category: The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О привычке лорда Рала облизывать свои пальцы и о том, к чему она привела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дурная привычка

**Author's Note:**

> Автор выражает глубокую признательность Кэт Эранцо за идею этого фанфика и за ее неизменную поддержку.
> 
> Фанфик основан на весьма напряженной беседе Даркена Рала с Деммином Нассом, которая была описана в 19 главе "Первого правила волшебника".

Проклятье, он опять это делает.

Деммин сжал зубы так, что у него на скулах заходили желваки, и упер взгляд в пол. Он смотрел на безупречно белые, изящные туфли Магистра, но перед глазами всё еще стояло лицо Рала – точнее, не всё лицо, а губы, по которым правитель Д’Хары имел обыкновение похлопывать пальцами, и язык, показывающийся на мгновение, чтобы лизнуть эти пальцы… Деммин Насс медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы и попытался сосредоточиться на том, что говорил ему Магистр.

\- Наверное, это было трудно – смотреть на нежного, свежего мальчика – и не прикоснуться к нему? Верно, Деммин? – в тихом голосе Рала слышалась насмешка, но он так растягивал слова – о боги, он так растягивал слова, что Нассу сейчас казалось, что если Магистр скажет тем же тоном хотя бы еще одно слово, Деммин не выдержит, схватит Рала за его шелковые светлые волосы и…

Насс ужаснулся собственным мыслям и резко оборвал их, принявшись внимательно изучать узор мраморного пола.

\- Клянусь, господин, я его не трогал, - ответил он – и обнаружил, что голос у него стал еще более хриплым, чем обычно. Насс прокашлялся и продолжил уже ровнее: - Ты же знаешь, я никогда не посмел бы прикоснуться к твоему духовному проводнику.

Деммин говорил правду: это было трудно, чертовски трудно – когда мальчишка что ни день маячил у него перед глазами, но Насс понимал, что ослушаться приказа лорда Рала – значит подписать себе смертный приговор, и смерть эта не будет быстрой. Поэтому он и стоял теперь перед Магистром, всеми силами пытаясь унять возбуждение, поднимавшееся в нем от каждого его слова, даже – от каждого движения Рала, и заставлял себя рассматривать пол вместо того, чтобы пожирать глазами эти чувственные, сочные, манящие губы…

\- Господин, - выдавил из себя Насс, желая как можно скорее закончить этот разговор, вылететь вон из залы, схватить какого-нибудь пажа и оттрахать его так, чтобы в глазах потемнело, а неподобающие мысли о властителе Д’Хары – исчезли без следа… хотя бы на время. - Что мне ответить на требования королевы Милены? – забывшись, Деммин поднял взгляд от пола и все-таки посмотрел на Рала.

Проклятье. Тысяча проклятий! Магистр рассеянно водил пальцем по губам, задумавшись о чем-то – должно быть, об этих самых требованиях Милены – и, казалось, даже не замечал горящего взгляда своего помощника, который, как завороженный, следил за движением его пальца. Вот Даркен Рал приоткрыл рот, коснулся кончиком пальца зубов, лизнул его… Деммин едва не застонал в голос.

\- Скажи ей, что я готов удовлетворить все желания…

Насс перестал слушать. Волна жара накатила на него и никак не желала отступать; голова гудела, а в ушах снова и снова продолжало звучать это «я готов удовлетворить все желания». И пусть Деммин прекрасно знал, о чем говорит лорд Рал – несчастный помощник правителя Д’Хары уже не мог удержать свои мысли, каждая из которых была достойна самой ужасной казни.

\- Деммин. Да ты меня не слушаешь, - голос Магистра доносился откуда-то издалека; он достиг сознания Насса как раз в тот момент, когда он мысленно насаживал повелителя Д’Хары на свой стоящий колом член. - Я не люблю, когда меня не слушают. Это меня очень… огорчает.

Деммин вздрогнул, приходя в себя. Даркен Рал, с которого он еще мгновение назад содрал штаны и с упоением имел прямо на полу, стоял перед ним, неприятно улыбаясь, и в его светлых ледяных глазах горела угроза.

\- Прости меня, господин, - прохрипел Деммин, лихорадочно вспоминая, не успел ли он сказать что-нибудь неподобающее, пока предавался своему мысленному разврату. - Я… я слушал тебя, но…

Улыбка Магистра стала еще шире. И еще неприятнее.

\- Деммин, – тихий голос Рала заставил Насса замолчать. - Не трудись. Твои оправдания… несущественны, – Даркен Рал снова поднес руку к губам, медленно приоткрыл рот, всё еще улыбаясь, и Насс увидел, как кончик языка скользнул по пальцам…

Глухо зарычав, Деммин метнулся к Магистру – тот стоял близко, слишком близко, настолько, что Насс мог ощущать тепло его тела, и не успел отпрянуть, когда помощник схватил его за волосы. Голубые глаза изумленно распахнулись и вспыхнули – Насс не успел понять, что значит этот блеск, да ему сейчас было и не до разгадывания выражения глаз повелителя: хрипло дыша, Деммин сгреб Магистра в охапку и повалил его на пол – легко… удивительно легко. Должно быть, от неожиданности Даркен Рал не успел оказать сопротивления – как бы то ни было, у Деммина не было времени размышлять над этим, потому что он увлеченно сдирал с Магистра одежду – это его белое одеяние, до того строгое и безупречное, что Нассу хотелось разодрать его в клочья.

Наконец Деммин покончил с одеждой: Даркен Рал лежал перед ним, до ужаса соблазнительный в белых лохмотьях, в которые превратились его одежды, и смотрел на помощника своими ледяными глазами со все тем же изумленным выражением – казалось, Магистр никак не мог поверить, что его слуга осмелился на подобное. Не дав себе времени на раздумья, Деммин за бедра притянул к себе Рала, развел ему ноги – белоснежные на фоне загорелого тела Насса – и, привычно сплюнув себе на пальцы, принялся торопливо растягивать его.

Даркен Рал дернулся, втянул воздух сквозь зубы, но не закричал и не попытался высвободиться, а продолжал смотреть в лицо Деммину. Насса необычайно нервировал этот странный взгляд, и он решил сосредоточиться на губах Рала – все еще приоткрытых, влажных, наверное, таких мягких, свежих на вкус… В голове вспыхнула последняя здравая мысль – что же он делает, он ведь собирается изнасиловать самого повелителя Д’Хары, великого колдуна, лорда Даркена Рала! – а в следующий миг Деммин рванул к себе голову Магистра и впился в его губы, остервенело проталкивая ему в рот язык.

Тонкие пальцы Рала вцепились в плечи Деммина – тот почувствовал, как в кожу впиваются ногти – но ему уже было плевать на это; да что там – теперь Нассу было плевать даже на то, какую казнь придумает для него Магистр. Пусть Рал опробует на нем хоть все орудия пыток, что были изобретены с самого начала времен – сейчас для Деммина это не имело никакого значения: податливые губы Даркена Рала, его влажный рот, его запах, жар его кожи, такой восхитительно шелковистой и нежной наощупь, - вот что сейчас было важно…

Деммин почувствовал, что больше не может ждать; он знал, что Рал еще не готов, совсем не готов, но – о боги! – он просто не мог сдерживаться ни одного мгновения. Нассу казалось, что он умрет, если помедлит еще хотя бы миг… Вынув пальцы из ануса Рала, Деммин дрожащей рукой приспустил штаны, высвободил член и, наспех смочив головку слюной, принялся проталкивать член в еще тугой анус.

Голубые глаза перед ним моргнули и наполнились слезами, но Магистр упорно молчал и лишь еще крепче сжимал пальцы на плечах Деммина. Но когда Насс, сделав пару пробных движений, вдруг схватил Даркена Рала за бедра и принялся трахать его с какой-то бешеной скоростью, восторженно рыча и выкрикивая замысловатые ругательства, правитель Д’Хары не выдержал и застонал, запрокинув голову. Едва ли Деммин услышал его – голова помощника гудела, каждый толчок отдавался потрясающим наслаждением во всем теле, и Насс уже не думал ни о чем, кроме этой восхитительной тесноты, сжимавшей его член. Однако самого Рала ошеломил собственный стон – никогда прежде он не позволял себе такого явного проявления эмоций. Он хотел было снова сжать зубы, но как раз в этот момент новый толчок члена, который – как показалось Даркену – на этот раз достиг чуть ли не самого сердца, заставил Магистра выгнуться, закричать и податься навстречу члену Насса, стремясь продлить невероятное ощущение боли и наслаждения.

Деммин охнул, восхищенно выдохнув что-то вроде «славная шлюшка», и Даркен открыл рот для того, чтобы заявить помощнику, что тот забывается, а то, что Магистр позволяет своему слуге иметь его на полу в усыпальнице собственного отца, еще не дает Нассу никакого права… Но Рал не успел произнести даже первое слово из своей высокомерной тирады, потому что как раз в этот миг Деммину пришло в голову сунуть пальцы в приоткрытый рот Магистра, и тот, поражаясь самому себе, принялся увлеченно посасывать их, вскрикивая и постанывая как раз под стать тому, как назвал его Деммин.

Вид Магистра, грозного повелителя Д’Хары, вдохновенно сосущего его пальцы, окончательно добил Насса. Он рывком насадил Рала на свой член, дернул бедрами, желая войти еще глубже – глубже, чем когда-либо, - и разразился торжествующим криком, бурно кончая. Деммин кончал долго – так долго, что Даркен Рал даже успел удивиться прежде, чем сам забился в оргазме. Он обхватил ногами талию помощника, вцепился в его плечи и, запрокинув голову, с протяжным криком излился себе на живот, чувствуя, как вместе с семенем его покидает весь тот неподъемный груз тревог, планов и честолюбивых замыслов, который прежде казался Даркену неизбывным.

Всё еще постанывая, Рал уткнулся во взмокшую шею Деммина и, блаженно улыбаясь, вдохнул острый запах мужчины. В мыслях промелькнуло, что Насс увидел своего повелителя _в неподобающем виде_ , да и вообще – Магистру следовало бы наказать наглеца за столь неслыханную _дерзость_ , но… но Даркен еще помнил, как упоительно было ощущать себя в чьей-то власти, отдаваться сильному мужчине, ни о чем не задумываясь, полностью подчиняться ему… и хоть на какое-то время забыть, что ты сам рожден повелевать.

Вдобавок ко всему, Деммин еще не вынул из него свой член, и это чувство правитель Д’Хары нашел просто великолепным.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я теперь сделаю с тобой, Деммин? – ласково прошептал он на ухо помощнику.

Насс поднял голову и посмотрел на Магистра немного расфокусированным взглядом.

\- Убьешь меня, повелитель? – в голосе Деммина не было ни капли сожаления.

Даркен Рал заулыбался – и на этот раз его улыбка совсем не показалась Деммину неприятной.

\- Возможно… когда-нибудь. Если ты растратишь свои силы на мальчиков… и перестанешь удовлетворять все мои желания.

Не отрывая взгляда от ошеломленного помощника, Даркен Рал лизнул пальцы и провел ими по губам. По губам Деммина, разумеется.


End file.
